


Small Steps Set Me Free

by used_songs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #111 - frenzyShow meHow small steps set me freeWhen I know you're coming I stand up so I can fight backI call it a dogI call it a dogThe dog is black – UNKLE, The Dog is Black





	Small Steps Set Me Free

Jim took a deep breath, racing thoughts threatening to drag him down again, steeled himself, leaned forward, hands tightly gripping the metal rails. “OK,” he said. “Ready.”

His physical therapist renewed his grip on the wide strap, shifting his feet to take more of Jim’s weight. “Just a few steps, then rest.”

Jim nodded, an up and down jerk of his chin, and focused on sliding one stubborn foot forward. He wobbled as his center of gravity moved out of balance, paused, then struck out again.

“You’re talking to someone about the depression?”

Jim nodded sharply. “I know. No shame.”


End file.
